Bliss
by IamAlionRawr
Summary: He pressed his lips to mine and the grief and anger I felt melted away. The only thing I could feel was bliss. Pure, unadulterated bliss. Jacob/OC. Rewrite of Unwritten Kisses


**Title: **Bliss  
**Author:** IamAlionRawr  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Character/Pairing:** Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Emily Young, Clara Uley (OFC), Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Alex Harris (OMC), Lewis Clark (OMC), Morgan Taylor. Jacob/Clara, Emily/Sam, Clara/Alex , and brief mentions of other pairings. Past Bella/Jacob.  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** WIP; 3, 102  
**Summary: **He pressed his lips to mine and the grief and anger I felt melted away. The only thing I could feel was bliss. Pure, unadulterated bliss.  
**Authors Notes/Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, however, that does not mean you may plagiarize my work. This story is the rewrite of Unwritten Kisses, I hope you enjoy it, as I feel I have greatly improved the quality. This story is AU and does not follow the plot line of Breaking Dawn. This story begins in mid August. Note: Edward and Bella are engaged and have announced their engagement, but have not married yet. Jacob has ran away and has not returned at all. Please point out any spelling errors you see.

* * *

No matter how many times I had been on a plane, I could never get used to the sensation of take off. My hands gripped at the arms of the maroon chair, my knuckles bright white. My head was flung against the back of the seat and held their by the force of the take off. My ears popped several times, and I felt my stomach turn over uneasily. Only when we were finally in the air, could I relax.

It was my first plane ride alone and I was nervous. It didn't matter that I had been on dozens of trips with my parents, I felt lost. There was no one their to guide me. No parents to turn to for help to retrieve my bags from the reclaim area, and no one to bail me out if I was accused on smuggling drugs. Not that I was, smuggling drugs that is. I felt a tear trickle roll down my cheeks, as I pressed my face against the cold airplane window. I didn't want the elderly lady beside me to see my tears. In the brief time I had been on the plane she had already pinched my cheeks twice and told me how much I looked like her granddaughter.

My parents were dead. They had been for the past three weeks, and the time hadn't made it any easier to forget or move on. I can still remember like it was yesterday. It had been a Thursday night. Thursdays were family night; we would go out and see a movie or go to the Indian restaurant down the road. But that night, I was furious at my parents. I had being seeing this boy my parents didn't approved of, and they finally forbid me from dating him. In a fit of rage, I screamed at them, and locked myself in my room. I refused to go out with my parents that night, and they left without me, hoping that I would have cooled down by they time they came home. But, they never came home. There car was found on the highway, almost completely crushed. They both died instantly.

And then I was alone for two and half weeks trying to sort out the details of my parents funerals. I wasn't technically in charge of organizing the funeral, my aunt Bridget was, but she was to grief stricken over the death of her sister and brother-in-law to do anything properly. My favourite cousin Sam Uley came down for the funeral, something I was extremely grateful for. He helped sort out the remaining details which was a huge weight off of my shoulders. And, when the time came for me to be placed in someone's care, he fought to have guardianship over me, just like my parents will stated. The rest of my family, on my mom's side that is, were not exactly pleased with the idea of a barely twenty-one year old having custody over me. They didn't think he was responsible or mature enough. They certainly wouldn't think that if they knew Sam like I do.

Sam had to grow up faster then most people. His father left when he was very young and since then he has worked hard to support his mom. During high school he spent every free moment working at the garage in La Push or helping out neighbours for money. Sam was never that good at school, sure he was intelligent, but more in a street-smart way, but it was his dream to get out of La Push and go to university. He even managed to get a scholarship! I remember his mom was so proud. She called my dad that day, crying and just so happy, telling us all about his plans and his girlfriend Leah. But, then something happened. I don't know what, but Sam gave up his scholarship and broke up with Leah. I never really understood what happened; dad only told me that Sam was need in La Push.

My mom's family eventually had to comply with my parents will, and I stayed to pack up my belongings, while Sam went back to La Push to organize everything on his end. Only a week later I had my plane tickets and I was on my way to La Push to meet Sam and his fiancée Emily.

Soon the flight attendants came around with drinks and I was broken out of my thoughts. After taking a sip of my cranberry juice, I pulled out my book and began to read. The book wasn't very interesting. It was some romance novel, and I personally wasn't a big fan of those. However, my mom had been and she had bought this book for me before she died. I guess I kind of felt like it was my duty to read it. It didn't hold my attention though. I found myself staring out the window or looking around the plane, and by the time the majority of the ride had passed, I had barely made it through half the book.

When I saw there was only half an hour left in the flight, I grabbed my clutch out of my carry on bag and went to the thankfully unoccupied plane bathroom. As I suspected, I looked like a mess. I had woken up late this morning, not used to relying on my alarm clock to wake me up, and I barely had time to get dressed before calling a cab. I didn't want to make Sam worry, though. I knew he wouldn't see my appearance as the result of waking up late, but as depression over my parents death. Perhaps, that did factor into, I didn't know. But, I did know that I didn't want to cause any more anxiety for my cousin.

So, I quickly ran a brush through my long coffee coloured hair and tried to smooth down some of the static. It didn't work very well, but at least my hair was no longer tangled. I applied a bit of blush over my lightly tanned skin to give it some colour. One thing I loved about being half Quileute was my skin. I was not as dark as my dad or my cousins, but dark enough that I looked tanned all the time.

I straightened my pale pink cardigan and looked into the mirror. I looked fine, I decided. Not the best, but I figured no one was expected to look perfect after a long plane ride. I headed back to my seat just in the time to hear one of the flight attendants come over intercom.

"We will be touching down in Port Angeles, Washington soon. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts. Trays are to be stored in a upright position..."

I tuned out the rest of the announcement and set about organizing my area for landing; I heard been on enough flights to know what to do without being told. Slowly, I could feel the plane begin to descend. I ignored the weird falling sensation in my stomach and instead thought of where I was supposed to meet my cousin. Eventually, the plane touched down and the same flight attendant spoke over the intercom.

"We have now touched down in Port Angeles, Washington. We have landed right on schedule, it is 9:45 AM local time. On behalf on the crew and captain I would like to thank you for flying with American Airlines!"

It took several minutes to get off the plane; we had to wait for first class to empty before we could leave. I made my way through the tunnel that connected the plane to the airport and down to customs. After going through security and I walked over the baggage claim. After ten minutes luggage began to come down on the conveyor belt, and I fought my through men in business suits and women with children to grab my first suitcase. I had some trouble pulling it off the belt, and one man had the nerve to laugh at me. I felt my face burn and it was all I could do to stop myself from shooting an angry glare at him. Soon I had both of my suitcases, a duffel bag, and the purse I had brought as my carry on.

I spent several minutes pulling them only to discover there were no baggage carts left. With a sigh, I began to make my way to the airport entrance.

When I reached the entrance, I stopped and stood on the tips of my toes trying to spot Sam or Emily, the fiancée I had never met before. Being only five foot three meant that the vast majority of people were taller than me, especially Sam, I had noted when he came for the funeral. Sam had always been taller then me, but since his high school graduation – the last time I saw him – he had grown almost a foot. The great thing about this growth spurt was that Sam now towered above most people, and it was a lot easier to find him then I had expected.

"Clara!" He exclaimed, as I walked up to him and the woman beside him. Before I could get a good look at Emily, he swept me up into a hug. A sweltering, lung-crushing hug.

"Sam!" I gasped, "Can't breathe!"

He chuckled and reluctantly let me go. Once I was released I was finally able to examine Emily. She was shorter than Sam, but taller than me; I put her at about five foot seven. She had the standard copper coloured skin that the Quileute Tribe had – though, if I remembered correctly Emily was actually Makah – and dark black hair. The left side of her face was unmarked, and extremely beautiful, but the right side of her face was decorated by scars. They, however, did not detract from her beauty. In a way they almost seemed to add to it, to make her more beautiful, more interesting. Though, perhaps that was just my personal opinion. I had always been a fan of the less than traditional pretty. She had three scars that stretched from her hair line to her chin, and one that peaked out from underneath the sleeve of her shirt. One ran over her eye and made it droop slightly, while another twist her mouth a little. They were all still red, and very clearly visible. Though I knew they had long been healed. They were from an animal attack, if I remembered correctly.

"This is Emily." Sam said, when he noticed me looking at her, "She's my fiancée." He finished proudly, gazing at her adoringly.

Emily smiled at me and looked as if she wanted to hug me, but wasn't sure if it would be appropriate or not. After a seconds hesitation I step forward and wrapped my arms around her. Despite the fact we rarely saw each other, Sam was like the brother I never had. That meant Emily was like the sister I never had. We would be family soon, whenever they were married. After breaking away from the hug, I stepped back and fidgeted with the hem of my shirt.

"Thanks for taking me in." I said softly. I had already expressed my gratitude to Sam, but never to Emily, "I don't know where I would have ended up if it hadn't been for the two of you. Probably with my crazy Great-Aunt Gertrude. I don't think Aunt Bridget was up to taking me in."

"It not a problem." Emily replied, smiling, "I'm glad to finally meet you, though I wish it was on better circumstances."

"I'm glad your here, Clara." Sam said, "You know I am. I think I've probably said that enough times. We wouldn't want you to end up with crazy Great-Aunt Gertie, anyways." We both chuckled.

"We better get going." Emily noted, looking at her watch, "We have a long car ride, and we invited some people over for lunch."

Sam and Emily each took one of my suitcases, and the three of us left the airport. Sam still drove the same old blue car that he had in high school. The paint was faded and rusted around the wheels, but it ran smoothly and reliably, at least according to Sam. I always thought he was just too attached to it to give it away. Sam loaded my bags into the trunk, and then we settled into the car.

The drive to La Push was long, but familiar. I had made this journey many times with parents. The first time we came to visit we tried to fly directly to La Push, or at least to Forks, as they both had small airports. However, they didn't handle direct flights from major airports like the LAX in Chicago. It was not worth the struggle and extra money, so after the first time, we just flew to Port Angeles and has someone come pick us up. It had never been Sam driving us back from the airport, though. It had always been Sam's mother, Aunt Anna. Her health had been failing recently, from what I had heard from my father. She had never been the same since Uncle Joshua had left. In fact, Aunt Anna had been so ill that she hadn't attended my parents funeral. Sam was the only one from La Push – aside from a few of my father's childhood friends – who had. I pushed the thoughts out of my head when we stopped in Beaver, but not before promising myself to go visit her soon. We didn't spend long in Beaver. Sam filled up the car with gas while Emily and I bought some drinks at the store. The clerk wouldn't stop staring at Emily's scars until Sam came in to pay for the gas. The clerk was so frightened by Sam's dark glare he fumbled and dropped the change everywhere.

Soon we were back on the road, the trees started getting thicker as we continued driving. They seemed to stop almost abruptly as we reached Forks, but returned just as quickly when we passed through. Once we exited Forks, I knew there was only half an hour left of the car ride.

"Whose coming over for lunch?" I asked as Sam fiddled with the radio dials, "Anyone I know?"

"Old Quil Ateara and his grandson Quil... Did you ever meet Quil?" He asks.

I think for a moment, and I can kind of remember a hazy tanned boy from when I was younger, but that could be any boy in La Push, "I think so. I'm not sure. It's been a while."

"Sue Clearwater will be there, and her children of course – Leah and Seth."

"Leah?" I asked surprised. I hadn't realized that Sam and Leah were on good terms.

"Yes," Emily chimed in, "She's my second cousin." Ouch, I thought. That had to hurt Leah. Not only losing her boyfriend, but to her second cousin. "Did you hear about Harry Clearwater? He passed away last year." She asked.

I nodded, "My dad got a call. He wanted to fly down for the funeral; they were friends in high school. But, he couldn't get time off from work. There was some big case then. A lady trying to sue her husband, or something..." I trailed off.

"My brother Micah will be there too, with his wife Sarah. They're bringing their daughter Claire, as well."

"Some of my friends will also be there." Sam added, "Embry Call, – he's good friends with Quil, you might have met him too – Paul Walker, Jared Soloman, Collin Hill, Brady Williams.. There all about your age." He said, "Quil and Embry are sixteen as well. Seth is a year younger, and Brady and Collin are fourteen. They'll be attending La Push high school with you."

"I didn't know you had such younger friends." I mused, "And you managed to get me enrolled that quickly? With no issues?" I was surprised. Didn't it take more time and paperwork then a few days to have someone enrolled in a school?

"Well," Sam said, a bit hesitantly, "We share common interests. Besides, you know the tribe is very close knit. No, there wasn't any issues with enrollment. I was a little surprised myself, but it's only August. Still lots of time before the school year starts to organize things on the schools end, I suppose. Either myself or Emily will have to take you in one day to choose your courses. I didn't know which ones you wanted."

"Are Jared and Paul much older?" I asked after a moment of silence, "I think I remember Paul Walker. He knocked over a sandcastle I was building on First Beach when I was seven. He was a very temperamental boy." I frowned. I had put a lot of effort into that sandcastle.

Sam and Emily both laughed. "He hasn't changed much," Sam said, "He still has issues with his anger. You might want to watch out around him. Paul doesn't have much control." I could see Sam's reflection in the mirror. I guess Paul's anger had only grown to be worse. "Jared and Paul are both 19, now. They graduated two years ago. So they won't be at school with you either. Leah won't either. She's twenty now, but she only graduated a few months ago."

I nodded, more to myself then to Sam. It was a little weird, the whole Emily/Leah/Sam thing. But, I guess if it worked for them...

We spent the rest of the drive in silence and it wasn't long before we reached the reservation. The car drove past the familiar sign and totem pole, and the tourist shops that lined the main street. We drove past the beaches and the cliffs where some of the more daring citizens of La Push liked to go cliff-diving. Sam then turned the car off the main road and into the more residential area. We drove further then I expected, and the trees began to thicken a little bit. However, the broke once again as we pulled up to a little white cottage. The paint was a little faded, and the grass needed to be cut, however, it looked homey.

"Welcome home, Clara." Emily said softly.


End file.
